


library.

by marinaff



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne-centric, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, damian is trying to carry a conversation, fluff?, i think so at least, library fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaff/pseuds/marinaff
Summary: Damian finds an unlikely friend.
Kudos: 27





	library.

**Author's Note:**

> Short lil one shot of Damian making a friend hehehe

He was being watched. He kept his eyes on the book he was, well wasn’t exactly reading, in order to not draw any attention. Whoever this intruder was would know his wrath sooner or later.

“You know, your brother liked to read a lot too.” 

Damian whipped his head up to the direction of the voice. 

“Tt. Grayson does not read.” 

Mr. Wyatt, the librarian just smiled at him. “Richard was well, an active child. Jason on the other hand, wouldn’t even leave without finishing an entire book.” The elderly man was putting back books on their proper bookshelves when he had stumbled across the youngest Wayne. 

“How do you know about him?” Damian asked. 

“I’ve been the school’s librarian for over 40 years. Your brothers somehow made a mark in one of those years as well. Richard nearly gave me a heart attack when he swung on that light fixture right there.” He said, as he pointed to what he was referring to. “You’re also sitting on Jason’s most favoured seat. I remember because we used to talk here all the time. He was a brilliant young boy, and he absolutely loved the classics. It’s a shame he wasn’t able to grow into a fine young man, but life does have to be cruel now, doesn’t it.” He said bitterly. 

Damian nodded. “I have been told that life is merciless. It seems that you must know more about my er- brothers than I do.”

“Yes, it does seem so.” Mr. Wyatt offered him another smile. “Timothy loved sorting out his pictures by that window. I really thought he would go down the photographer route, I didn’t expect him to drop out and run your father’s company.”

“Yes well, Drake does have a talent of being an unexpected disappointment.” Damian deadpans.   
The librarian stares at him for a few seconds before doubling over laughing. Was that really funny? He had meant it as an insult to Drake, and yet this man finds it laughable. Damian cracked a smile. 

“Ah, how I miss them. They all grew up too fast, except, well, you know, Jason. I hope you enjoy your years here Damian. God knows how long I’ve waited for another Wayne to keep me company.” 

“I am going to be stuck in this mediocre school for a while, anyway. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir.” 

“Ever so polite, are you? Well, enough with that, you can call me Gerald.” 

“Okay, Gerald.”

**Author's Note:**

> I miss going to the library :( i'm really tempted to, but i shouldn't.   
> Hope ya'll are staying safe!!!


End file.
